Content is increasingly being distributed in electronic form to an array of users for use on computing devices, such as electronic book (eBook) reader devices. Often, the content, such as a book, is replicated in a digital form to be similar to a physical form of the content. For example, when a publisher creates an electronic version and physical version of a book, both versions may include substantially the same words, same chapters, and same images. However, some publishers may make some variations between the versions due to advantages/disadvantages of the different forms of media. For example, an electronic version may include a video or animation whereas the counterpart physical version cannot support a similar video or animation.
Currently, many eBook reader devices enable users to annotate books, such as by adding notes, marking text (e.g., highlight, underline, etc.), and/or making other selections or marks which simulate modifications made in physical books, such as physical notes written in a physical book. These annotations are often stored separate from an eBook document file to preserve the eBook document file and to enable sharing of at least some of the annotations.
Some users desire to control when and how they access content or how and when other people access content on certain devices. For example, some devices allow a user to initiate a timer that limits use of the device to a predetermined amount of time. However, in the context of reading, such a feature may cause a user to end a reading session mid-paragraph or mid-sentence, which may result in a poor user experience.